Wish you were here
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: What if Jake and Leah are dating? What if Emily and Jake fall for each other? Can Leah get over her hate for Sam to be able to love again? Not a lot of vampire action in this one. Boo-hoo
1. Part of that world

**A/N: So, this is a Sam and Leah story. Don't like, don't read. Get it, got it, good. On that note, I do not own Twilight, or its characters. R&R please. Xoxo. (Oh, and you should all read my new Bella story called This is Just a Dream. Kay thanks, I'll just shut up now…)**

**Chapter One-Part of That world**

Leah POV

Things with Jake had been going good. We had been dating for about four or five months now and I've never been happier. Sam and Emily weren't doing so good though. I was getting ready to go to Jake's when he randomly showed up at my door. The way he looked told me something was wrong. I knew he was leaving me. _Here comes goodbye, here comes me wishing things would never change and I was always in his arms._ He just stood in the doorway looking incredibly guilty about something. "Hey, Jake. Come on in." I smiled at him but he just shook his head no.

"I won't be here that long, Leah. I just wanted to say something. I'm really sorry about this, but I've been falling for someone else. I never meant for it to happen, it just did. You have to understand me. I never wanted to hurt you…" I started crying so hard I could barely see him.

"Who is it? You can at least tell me who this home wrecker is." He closed his eyes and I steeled myself for the answer.

"It's Emily." I nearly passed out, but couldn't. Right then, Sam came out of the woods and looked like he would rip Jake limb for limb. I don't think that a wolf has ever loved another wolfs imprint before. This could be very interesting.

"So it's true then? Emily wasn't lying to me? I didn't believe her when she told me she loved you. I thought she was kidding. How could you Jacob? I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest. I don't know what to do with myself now." Poor Sam, he looked like he wanted to cry. Even though I felt bad for him, I still couldn't bring myself to feel sorry. Karma is a bitch as they say. Sam moved closer to me and I flinched away.

"Now that that's over with, can you two get out of my house please? Jacob, you can come by later tonight to get all of your stuff. Sam, I'll call if I need anything okay? I just need to be alone right now." I slammed the door in both of their shocked faces. _I really hate Emily; I've lost both men I love to her._

Sam POV

Even though I feel horrible, I feel worse for Lee-lee. She's lost both of the men she loved to Emily. I really hope she can forgive me. I still love her, not as much as Emily, but now that she left me, I really miss my Lee-lee.

**A/N: There you have it. The first chapter. I know it's short but it has to be. This story is going to take longer to get going and won't have a lot of Bella or vamps in it (there might be some Jasper and Emmett if y'all ask nice enough) R&R please**


	2. I'll be there for you

**A/N: Second chapter of Leah and Sam. This one will tie into my new Bella/ Emmett story which is as yet unnamed. Don't own Twilight, if I did, Sam would have imprinted on Leah. Okay, R&**

**Chapter two- ****I'll be there for you**

Leah POV

I ran up to my room and cried. I just sat there and cried for hours on end. First Sam, and then Jacob? Did I kill a pope in my past life? During the whole ordeal I just wanted Sam to look at me and tell me everything would be okay. He was my first love. We were supposed to get married and start a future together. That was a long time ago though. Can I still live him like I used to? Can he still love me like that? Emily was his imprint, his soul mate, his true other half. That trumps a shitty first love any day. I feel worse for him than I do for myself. His second-in-command betrayed his trust and fell for Emily.

I had just noticed it was raining and the next thing I knew, there was a big bolt of lightening and a clap of thunder and the power went out. _Shit, I _despise _the dark. Should I call Jake or Sam? No, I can't call either one of them, it'll be too awkward. I know, I'll call Bella. I just hope that she'll understand._ I felt around for my phone and dialed her number, praying for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Leah. Look I know this is really odd, but the power went out and Jake just left me. I don't want to be alone right now. Can you come over and keep me company for a few hours?"

"Sure Leah, I'll be over in a few minutes. Stay where you are, okay?"

"Okay, bye Bella." I hung up the phone and sat to wait.

Bella POV

"Hey, Emm, can you drop me off in La Push? Leah's power went out and Jake left her. She really needs someone to be there with her right now?" I asked Emmett after I got off the phone with Leah. I'm not sure what his answer would be, but I hoped it was a yes because either way, I'm going.

"Sure, babe. Do you want me to stay there with you?" I must have looked confused because he continued, "Jake talked to Sam, and the treaty has been changed. Because you're so close to all of us, if you're in La Push, whoever brought you is allowed to stay outside the house to make sure you're safe." That made a lot of sense actually.

"No Emm, that's fine. I'm sure there's gonna be lots of girl talk going on. I'll call you when I'm ready to come home though. Okay?" He didn't answer, but instead drew me into a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, cupcake, that's fine. Come on, let's get you over there." In no time we were at Leah's door and Emmett was kissing me goodbye.

"See you in a few hours babe." He just nodded his head and waited for me to go into the house. I heard him drive off and ascended up the stairs to Leah's bedroom.

Leah POV

"Leah, are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, hey Bella. Jake left me for Emily and then the power went out." I sniffled and Bella turned on a flashlight. "I just, I don't know what happened, one minute he tells me he loves me and then the next he- he- he" I couldn't finish what I was saying it hurt too much?

"He turns around and tells you he doesn't love you anymore?" Bella asked me very gently and looked into my eyes with a knowing gaze that said she'd been there before. "That's what Edward said when he left. That he didn't love me anymore. I know how bad it hurts. And on top of that, you're losing him to the same girl you lost Sam to. I feel so bad for you. Even though we're not really friends, I'm so honored that you called me when you could have called Sam." I looked at her shocked. I couldn't find the words that my mind was trying to say. "He still looks at you the same way. Even if Emily is his imprint, or was, whatever the case may be now, you will always be his first love. His first everything. Nothing can take the place of that Leah. I think you should let him in again. Jake told me how much it hurt Sam knowing that you were hurt over all of this. He never wanted to make you feel like you didn't matter. He has always cared for you." After she finished her speech, I realized I was crying. "I'll let you think now, okay? Look, your power's back on and everything." Bella laughed and hugged me before she stood up and walked out the door.

"Bella," she paused as I called her name. "Thanks, for everything. Do you think that you could maybe call Sam for me? I really want to talk to him; I just don't know how to start the conversation." She nodded and headed down the stairs. I watched as she walked out of the house, and called someone on her cell phone. Before I could blink, Emmett Cullen was there picking her up. She looked up at my window and smiled. Five minutes after they left, there was a knock on my door. I went downstairs, and saw Sam standing there, soaking wet. I was starting to believe what Bella said, because Jake sure as hell never walked to my house in the pouring rain.

Emmett POV

I was waiting for Bella to call me. I was about to call her when I heard her ring tone on my phone: _"My whole life has changed, since you came in, I knew back then, you were that special one. I'm so in love, so deep in love. You made my life complete. You are so sweet no one competes; glad you came into my life. You blind me with your love with you I have no sight_"I smiled and picked up the phone. "Hey Bella! Ready to come home?"

"Yeah Emm. I have a question for you first. Can you call Sam and have him go over Leah's? She really wants to talk to him, but is to scared to call herself."

"Yeah, sure cupcake. Anything for you. I'll see you in two minutes okay?"

"Yeah, oh and Emmy-bear?"

"Yes my cute little blushing human?" I heard her giggle and it made me smile.

"Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being so supportive of me through everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Of course Bella. Love you babe." I heard her sigh and I hung up the phone. I really wanted to know what happened between Sam, Leah and Jake. Maybe Bella will tell me if I'm good enough.

**A/N: Yet another chapter down. So, there will be Bella & Emmett in this story. It ties into my other one. This is a sequel to What About Now. It will be called "The Best is yet to come". In case no one knows, Bella's ring tone is differences by Genuwine. And the chapter title comes from Friends. R&R please. **


	3. Love Remains The Same

**A/N: This is the spellchecked version. I was writing it at 12:30 am and just wanted to sleep. Sorry this took so long to update, but I hope it's worth the wait. Chapter three. Not much to say. This is Sam and Leah talking. And FYI: Leah's power is back on, but Bella and Emmett are very meddlesome people (okay mostly Emmett) and turns her power off again. You'll see why. PS: Don't own it. R&R please ****J **

**Wish you were Here **

**Chapter Three: Love Remains The same**

Leah POV

_I went downstairs and saw Sam standing there, soaking wet. I was beginning to believe what Bella said, because Jake sure as hell never walked to my house in the pouring rain._

"Sam, what are you doing here? Why did you come here in the pouring rain? You could have just called?" He smiled at me and let himself in before answering me. His dark hair glistened in the dull light of the moon. Even though the moon was out, it was still raining furiously out. He was still breathtaking and it was all I could do to not make out with him right there.

"Emmett Cullen called me and said that you wanted to talk. Why didn't you just call me Lee-lee? I know how you feel about the dark. I would have been over here in a heartbeat, you know that." I just nodded and went to get him a towel. He followed me into my bedroom and sat down on my floor. I was still working through my head him saying he'd be here in a heartbeat. Even when things are shitty in his life, he still thinks about me. "So, look, Leah, I've been meaning to talk to you. I really miss you. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I gave Jake orders not to come near you unless you asked him to. I hope that's okay." I nodded my head at him.

"Yeah Sam, that's fine. Look, you can go if you want. I'm sure that the storm will be over soon and that the power won't go out again." Just as I said that, the power went out and I screamed. Before I knew it, I was in Sam's lap and he was rubbing soothing circles onto my back.

"Shhhh, Leah, calm down. It'll be okay. I'm gonna go to my house and get some flashlights okay? Keep the doors locked and stay here. I still have a key. Don't give me that look. You're father gave it to me incase anything happened to you."

"Okay, hurry back Sam. I'm scared," I whimpered and then he was gone.

Sam POV

While I was thinking about going to Leah's I got a call from Emmett Cullen telling me Bella was just over there and that Leah wanted to see me. We were talking and then the power went out again. _That's odd, the storms almost gone…_ I was running back to my house when I saw Emmett Cullen holding power lines for _just_ her house. I winked at him and he laughed. _that sneaky son of a bitch…_ I got to my house quickly and saw everything I needed and then some. There was some pasta sitting in a bowl on the table, which was Bella's doing. Both of them are so meddlesome. It makes me smile that even though Leah was horrible to Bella, Bella can still be nice to her. I was smiling as I made my way back to Leah's. I opened her door, and she looked happy.

Leah POV

I was thinking over the events of today when I heard my door open and then saw Sam standing there with two flashlights, candles, a lighter, radio and food. _I knew I still loved this man for more than just his looks and other important things_ **(A/N: wink, wink)** "Sam, thank you so much for doing this. You don't know how much it means to me."

"It's okay. I know you hate the dark and I didn't want you to be alone. Now, let me light these candles and then we'll talk, okay Lee-lee." For the first time in awhile, I was left speechless and was happy that he called me that. _when everything has changed, love remains the same. Bella must have been right, he does still love me._ "Have you eaten today, Leah?" He frowned at me when I nodded my head no. "Here, I think Bella left this for you. Eat up. For me, please?" He gave me the saddest puppy dog face that I knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine Sam, sometimes you are too cute for your own good, you know that?" He grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Once I was done eating, Sam broke the comfortable silence.

"Isn't Jake supposed to be coming over tonight, Leah?" Oh shit, I forgot. Fuck me, what did I do to deserve this?

"Umm, yeah. He is actually. Thanks for reminding me. I totally forgot. You can go if you want, it seems like this storm is dying down a little." As soon as I said that, there was a loud clap of thunder and I let out the worlds most terrified scream, jumped into Sam's lap and buried my head in his massive chest.

Sam POV

"you can go if you want, it seems like the storm is dying down a little." right as Leah said that, there was a large clap of thunder, and she was in my lap. _Thunder my ass that was Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. Damn vampires. _**(A/N: See what I mean about Emmett)**

Leah POV

Sam just held me until I calmed down. He rubbed my back and shushed me for about ten minutes. Ten perfect minutes. "I'm sorry Sam."

"Why do you keep apologizing Lee-lee? I want to be here, right now, with you." He leaned into me at the same time as I leaned into him. I could feel his breath on my face and I lost myself I had to kiss him.

**A/N: There it is. Song for this chapter, which Leah quotes, is by Gavin Rossdale. R&R please. xoxo**


	4. Author's note! IMPORTANT!

_**A/N:**_ I'm so sorry! I hate authors notes myself…really important, really quick. The following stories are officially on HIAUTUS until further notice. We have two stories that we need to finish, plus we have an outside project that we have been working on and that has taken a good portion of our lives up.

**The Best is Yet to Come**

**The Dance**

**Wish You Were Here**

The following story (ies) could be possibly up for adoption:

**Wish You Were Here**

**The Best is Yet to Come**

If you are interested please either review and leave your name, or PM us. It's just a possibility, but if you want it, it will be first come first served! We are again, very sorry!


End file.
